If Harry Had A Sister
by EmilylovesEdwardCullen
Summary: Harry Potter has a sister and her name is Olivia. She is falling slowly in love with handsome Krum the seeker for an International Quiditch team.
1. Chapter 1

Another year at hogwarts was just what I needed. Harry my brother, and I have been having horrible nightmares that seem to have somthing to do with Voldemort.

And somtiimes Wormtail, Ron's old rat, is included in them. I know what your thinking, what in the world? He was an unresigered Animagis. I thought of his rat like face still haunted my memory.

"Harry," I whisper into the darkness that covered the small room tht we both shared. "Yeah," he voice sounded lke he had just awoken.

"What, did you have that dream again, does your scar hurt?" he asked me putting a hand on my leg where Lord Voldemort had scared me with the _Curios_ curse witch no person has ever surrvied excpet for my bother and me.

"No just a little scared about the big feast," I lied quickly looking down as if I was embarrsed about it. "Dumbledore wouldn't have you sing at the feast if you weren't ready," he said as if he was smiling.

"Right," I said laying down against his chest. I just let a few tears escape. I hated lying to him escpiecally about this kinds of things he would know best about. "Shh," he said as he rested his head against mine.

**3 weeks later**

"Olivia," Ron said running up and giving me a hug. "Hey weirdo," I laughed as the rest of the wesley family came out to say hi. "So the World Cup is tomorrow you wanna go?" he asked smiling as if he was asking me out. "Sure I'd love to go with you guys," I said poltiely as I could.

"Awsome," Fred and Goegre said running up and hugging me. They both nocticed my booty shorts and tank top. "Stop staring of people will start to think you don't have girlfriends, oh wait, you don't!" I laughed clutching my sides and covering my mouth as the they said,"ha ha, very funny olive."

"My name is Olivia, not olive," I screamed running up to see Ginny my best girlfriend. "OMG, you look H-O-T!" Ginny said looking at my attire. "And so do you," I said laughing at her robes.

"You know my mom will kill me if I were anything that's not knee lentgh," she said very serously and in return I said,"And?"

Ginny just huhed and walked inside with me trailing behind her. I saw two unfilmar faces. "Hi," I said sticking out my hand. "You must be Olivia Potter," the taller man said smiling,"I'm Charlie, Ron's older brother and that's Bill."

"Nice to meet you,"I muttered as I watched there eyes trail down me and finally resting on my thigh were a long thin scar. "My eyes are up here fellows," I said while the others and I laughed as their cheecks turned bright red to match their hair.

"Come on you bit-best friend," Ginny had started to say B***** but her mother had given her a look that could kill if you let it. "Coming," I called jogging up the long narrow staircase that led at the end to Ginny's room.

"So," I asked throwing myself on her tiny bed,"any summer realisonships I should know about?" She even started shaking her head even before I finshed.

"As I qoute myself 'My mother would kill me!' and besides I'm waiting till the panic and chaos that the world cup is known for to slip away with a mystery man," she sighed as she laid her back against the fram of the bed.

**That night...**

I screamed in agony as Voldemort's wand shoot out a green light and hit me. The pain was unbearable, the heat scorched up my leg.

I gasped shooting up from the floor where I had been sleeping. I pressed my hand against the scar that had marked me, made my different from any other girl in the world.

It didn't burn as much as it had in the past few nights but it still burned as if a curling iron had been pressed against my skin. 'Just go back to sleep' I thought to myself. I shuddered, and _go back to that, no thanks._

So instead of going back to that horrorible dream, I just laid there listening to my own heart speed down and to Ginny's light snore that you could easliy mistaken for a mouse's snore.

Maybe it was three or two hours later did Mr. Weasley come up and wake up Ginny and was suprised to find me wide awake. "Bad dream," I muttered walking downstairs in pink shorts with little monkeys on them and a white tank top.

"Morning Harry," I said as he walked into the kitchen towing a half asleep Ron behind him. "So did you have the you-know-what with you-know-who again," I asked grabing a biscuit and was starting to open the jam when he answered me with a quick nod.

"Come on people we have to hurry to get to the Portkey on time," Mr. Wealsey nagged us as we slug our bookbags over our shoulders. "Let's go!" I smilied brightly as I trailed behind Ron who was content in leading us to where ever we were going. And even somtimes in the wrong dircetions.

"How much longer," Iasked for the 785 time in a row. "Yeah dad, how much longer?" Ron complained as we headed into a clearing witha cliff. "If I have to take another step I'm jumping off that cliff." I anoucned planting my butt on the ground.

"Come on lazy butt," Fred or Geogre said pulling me up and both latching a hand onto a boot. "Wait, did you say Portkeyyyyyyyyyyyy..." I screamed as we turned and twisted with me hanging on for dear life.

"Let goats," Charlie screamed. "What!" I asked pulling my way closer the Geogre's head and when I reached it I was so going to take a fist full of orange hair off of his head.

"Fret goats!" he screamed even louder. "Waht!" I yelled again latching myself onto Geogre's head.

"Let go!" He screamed as I slipped off of the Portkey and landed into a soft patch of green grass while everyone else landed in the mud.

"Ithink you busted my ear drum," I laughed getting up and started to look around.


	2. Viktior Krum

**_I changed the words and there spelling to match accents. Enjoy the story!_**

"Girls go wait while we go and pay for the spot," Mr. Weasly said while he started to head towards a man next to a gate. "So what do you want to do?" Ginny asked studing her plain nails.

"How 'bout we haed over there," I said pointing towards a group full of children and 5 adults standing a few feet behind them. "Whatever," she said as we walked towards the frowning kids.

"Hey I'm Ginny and this is Olivia," Ginny smiled as she sat down in there little circle. "Oh you're Olivia Potter, daddy told me so many stories abut you," a little girl said handing me a handful of flowers.

"And I heard you sing pretty," a little by who was sitting next to the girl said and I answered,"Well not really."

"Could you sing for us," the little girl asked jumping up and down. And then a few seconds later they were yelling,"Sing, Sing!"

"Fine," I muttered trying to think of a children's song. Oh Pochohatas, this should be fun.

**What I love most about rivers is You can't step in the same river twice **

**The water's always changing always flowing **

**But people I guess can't live like that We all must pay a price **

**To be safe we lose our chance of ever knowing**

** What's around the riverbend Waiting just around the riverbend **

**I look once more Just around the riverbend Beyond the shore Where the gulls fly free Don't know what for What I dream the day might send Just around the riverbend**

**For me Coming for me** **I feel it there beyond those trees Or right behind these waterfalls **

**Can I ignore the sound of distant drumming Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming **

**For a handsome sturdy husband Who builds handsome sturdy walls **

**And never dreams that something might be coming**

**Just around the riverbend Just around the riverbend I look once more Just around the riverbend Beyond the shore Somewhere past the sea Don't know what for **

**Why do all my dreams extend Just around the riverbend Just around the riverbend**

**Should I choose the smoothest course Steady as the beating drum Should I marry Kocoum Is all my dreaming at an end **

**Or do you still Wait for me dream giver Just around the riverbend**

As I finshed the group of children starting clapping as did the adults.

"You're a pretty good singer," someone said behind me. I turned around to see a tall man wearing all red and black. "Come with me the team will have to see this!" he said grabbing my hand and started pulling me towards a huge tent that was the size of the weaselys' house.

"Yo, guys I just found the perfect singer for your entrance at the World Cup!" he said. As 7 people's heads turned around they all had smiles on their faces. "Don't I know you from somewhere," I asked twiching my fingers nervously.

"Vell ve are a Internatioal Quiditch team," a tall handsome guy said with a thick Russian accent. "I'm Krum but you can call me Viktior." "I'm Olivia, Olivia Potter," I said sticking out my hand for him to shake but instead he kissed it.

"I've heard of vou. Didn't vou defeat the vark lord?" he asked smiling a crooked smile. I nodded. "So you two love birds I want her singing at the World Cup and flying on a Firebolt too. Now go, go, GO!" said the man that dragged me into the tent.

Two women and pulled me into a chair and said,"Boys, OUT!" As they piled out the make-up started piling up on my face. "You're so beautiful," a teenage girl said as she walked into the room with what looked like to be a hogwarts robe only shorted as if to reach the top of my thigh.

After my make-up and outfit was on, they pulled a longer silk robe that reached my feet on me and tied the front. "All done. Now time to practice your flying," the teenager said dragging my out of the tent and into the entrance for the world cup.

"We're here to practice," she said to a guard who was blocking her way and he had muttered a 'sorry' and quickly moved out of the way. "Thank you," she said sourly as we walked onto the field.

"Here," she said handing my an extra broomstick that was on the ground. "I trust you know how to fly," she muttered glaring at me.

I kicked off the ground and started gracfuly moving in nd out of the players that were talking privitely. I moved out of there way and sifted so that I could stand up.

And as I did a gasp filled the building. I stuck my hands out and sifted my weight to turn. "Tada!" I sang as I did a backbend with my hands grippin the straw.

I monvered the broomstick to land on the ground with a light thud. "How was that?" I said flipping off the moody teenager. "Opps," I said while the others laughed.

After she stormed off, Viktior came down and put an arm around my shoulders. "That was the best flying I've ever seen," he whispered softly into my ear. "Thanks," I smiled as I leaned my head against his chest.

"You look tired. Why don't you take a nap before the Cup starts," he said stuiding my face. "I am not..." and just as I was saying that a huge yawn came out of my mouth.

"You can lay down in my tent, it's the one right next to the entrance, you can't miss," he said pushing me lightly towards the door. "okay," I muttered walking out the double doors.

As soon as I stepped out a huge crowd of news reporters assaulted me with questions.

"Olivia, is it true your pregnant with Ron Weasley's love child? Do you and Krum have a secret realsonship going on? What do you remember about your parnets' death?" were some of the outragious questions that kept me up at night just trying to figure out how they come up with this.

"No commet," I smiled as I walked into Viktior's tent and closed the curtan tightly. "Finally, some quiet," I said laying down on a huge bed with a bear skin blanket.


	3. Bugraia Wins

**_I changed the words and there spelling to match accents. Enjoy the story!_**

I felt somone shaking me and they were saying in a drop dead gorgous voice,"Vake up Olivia!" Then the shaking stopped. I then felt somthing press against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Viktior kissing me.

I quickly closed my eyes and wraped my hands around his neck. He chuckled but grabed my waist and stood up. I pulled away from him and smiled the biggest smile I've ever smiled at him.

"Come on, you're on in vhere," he muttered taking my hand and started leading me through the crowds.

Victior was signing autographs at every seat but finally said,"Sorry this will take awhile, but start to head to top box 6 where your Minster of Magic will be calling." I nodded quickly and placed a quick peak on his lips.

I climbed 4 staircases and rode 5 elevators just to get there. I finally ended up the top box where the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were. "Hey guys, how was tent piching?" I asked as I hugged Harry.

"So you're dating Krum,"Ron said not looking at me but sounding a little suprised. "His name is Viktior and not offically but how did you know?" I questioned taking a seat next to him. "Rita's new Hourly Praphet," he muttered.

"Hourly, that's just crazy. Why would anyone want an hourly update!" I laughed. Then the door brust open with a panting Viktior. "Is it okay that I can't feel my fingers?" he asked radomly which made everyone laugh.

"So what's the plan," I asked getting up and sat down on his lap. "When the coach gives the signal we'll fly out and the MC will anoucce the team and you. That's when the music will play and you'll sing," he answered reaching behind him to put on his gear.

"Be carful," I pleaded hugging him. "Always am," he said seaching the staidum for the signal, probably.

"And the Bugarian Quiditch Team with the fine seeking of Krum!" Cornalilis Fudge yelled into the mic as Viktior handed me a broomstick and whispered in my ear,"Folow me!"

I kicked off the ground followed Viktior as he fly around the stadium. I stood up on my broom hearing the crowd scream with excitment. As I did my backbend the music started.

**La la la la la La la na na na La la la la la La la na na na**

**Boy I've been all over the world Looking for you I'm known for taking what I think I deserve And you're overdue**

**And if you listen you can hear me through the radio In that bright white noise What I been missing in my life What I been dreaming of You'll be that boy You'll be that boy You'll be**

**Everything you want so let me get up there I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like**

I did a a flip then and landed straight on the back on the broomstick.

**You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You, you make me feel that  
><strong>

**Get a little closer to me boy And you'll understand 'Cause if you want a girl that knows what you need Well, then I'm your girl**

**And if I listen I can hear you through my radio In that bright white noise What I been missing in my life What I been dreaming of You'll be that boy You'll be that boy You'll be  
><strong>

**Everything you want so let me get up there I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere **

**Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like  
><strong>

**Ooh Everything you know I'm flipping upside down Take you 'round the world You know I like it loud Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like**

I put my hands on the broom stick while singing and did a handstand.

**You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel, oh La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel, oh La la la la la  
><strong>

**Put your hands up Put your hands up Let the lights drop Let the lights drop Make my world stop Make my world stop  
><strong>

**La la la la la La la na na na**

** You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel, oh La la la la la You make me feel that La la la la la You make me feel so La la la la la You make me feel that **

**La la la la la**

After I finshed while everyone was cheering, Viktior planted an unexpected kiss on my lips. As the crowd went dead and stood to see what the paparazzi have been trying to get a picture of all afternoon.

"Goodluck honey," I yelled looking behind me as I flew away blowing a kiss towards him.

"Scandlous," I said as I jumped into the top box. "Shh, the game is starting!" Fred and Goegre whisper-yelled to me whie they started to gamble with Bagmen.

"That was great Olivia," Hermione said moving to sit on my right with Ginny on my left. "So you and Viktior Krum?" Ginny said eyeing me.

"Well we never really went on a date but he's perfect. I don't know that much about him so after Bugaria wins I'll ask him were he lives so we can send owls," I said smiling at the thought. Love Notes were just so romantic!

"And Krum is knocked off his broom by an Irish Beater," Cornlilis Fudge said while I stopped and turned my head sharply to the right were everyone else was looking. And there was Viktior, laying lifless on the ground.

"Viktior! No, please!" I cried. I was so confused. Why would I cry for a man I just met? But like the confusion, the tears didn't stop either.

"And the medics say he's going back in the game!" shouted Cornlilis Fudge as I cryed even harder.

"Why are you crying," Ginny asked hugging me. "Because he's okay," I sobbed against Hermione's shoulder while they laughed rubbing my back. The rest of the game was uneventful besides Bugaria winning.

I flew out on the firebolt I had rode earlier to meet Viktior in the middle of the field. I slapped him as hard as I could making him swerve in the air. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" I screamed hugging while he rubbed his cheek.

"Ve English vomen do pack a vunch," he muttered as the words were put on to a loudspeaker. "And there you have it, the Bugraia Quiditch Team seeker says after the big win, English women pack a punch!" Fudge said while the crowd laughed.

"So you wanna go on a date?" I asked as we landed onto the ground. "Ve after varty," he said smiling touching his nose to mine.


	4. The Secret

**_I changed the words and there spelling to match accents. Enjoy the story!_**

"I love you," I slurred with a bottle of Vodka in my hand. Viktior smiled and then reached up and kissed my roughly. "Vollow me," he slurred dragging me out of the tent where the Bugarian supporters were dancing and drinking.

**4 Hours Later**

I heard somone scream. 'Probably a little girl who took a wrong turn,' I thought to myself as I snuggled into Viktior's chest. "I'll check," he finally said lightly pusing me off of him.

Maybe a second later ViKtior ran over to me and nearly yelled,"Vake up! Fire!" "Oh My Gosh!" I screamed jumping out of bed and throwing Viktior's clothes on radomly.

After we were dressed I grabbed his hand and ran to the forest thal suuronded the field. Someone knocked into me, pushing me to the ground and away from Viktior. As I fell my scar burned leaving me in angoy.

The last thing I saw was Viktior reaching towards me.

I felt someone dragging me but was to weak to do anything. Memories were flashing through my head. Harry's face scruched up in agnoy, Ron's tears whenn Ginny was in the chamber of secrets, but a face that I've never seen before.

He had uet black hair and green eyes covered by glasses like Harry's. But instead of a smile their was worry written across his face. "Go, Lily!" he said as the memory shifted to a ginger haired women screaming,"No! I won't let you!"

Then a flash of green and then nothing. Just blackness, the dark had closed into my mind letting me see no more. Then I just barley heard Harry's voice say,"Help her!"

People touching me. The pain in my leg was becoming more intesne as the darkness faded. _'No'_ I thought, _'I'm to weak'_ as the darkness left me for the pain_. _"Where's Viktior," I heard someone say.

That one word made my open my eyes and almost as they opened tears fell down my checks. "Viktior?" I coughed too weak to stand and look for myself. "He's okay," Harry said brushing my tears away.

"He wanted to stay to find you but his Coach had to stunn he from doing it," his voice was just barley above a whisper. "But he's coming back," I said subburnly. Harry didn't say anything but helped me up.

"Come on, We're going home," Harry said lifting my up and cradled me like a baby. I just sobbed into his chest while he jogged back to the portkey.

**3 Months Later**

The Dursley's were starting to worry about me. Now that just proves that I was on the brink of commiting suicde. Harry was the only one who knew why I don't try to. The Secret was what we called it if we ever talked about it. I've even become accoustd to thinking it.

I remember the day as clearer than all of my memories. I was just sitting and crying in the bathroom with a postive pregnancy test in my hand when Harry walked in.

He had conforted me with a couple of words of wisedom. Somehow he understood my depression and the reason I wanted my baby. He wasn't even mad at me as I expected he would be.

"But your going to write to Dumbledore about this," He looked my in the eye after I was done crying. Hedwig had just laid her eggs so I had to use Edward. I still havn't see his respone yet but I knew that I was going to be expelled.

I looked at the Hedwigs cage were she sat watching her eggs carfully as if they were going to crack that second. Just as I was going to get up to start packing Harry's trunk, when Edward fly in with a letter.

I dullfuly walked over to it and opened the Hogwarts cylinder seal.

_Dear Miss Potter,_

_In your condtion and the baby's father we have deiced to let you continue to finsh your terms at Hogwarts. Madam Pomphrey has also deidced to charm your baby so that you will have the baby at 5 months. Have a great summer._

_Love, _

_Professer Dumbledore_

_(P.S plan for two!)_

I smiled at the thought of twins. Even though it sacred me more than anything I had always wanted two children. I finshed packing our suitcases and headed downstairs.

"Harry I got the letter," I whispered into his ear as I started on dishes in the sink. "You staying home," he asked quietly as he stepped around me for a plate to set the table for dinner.

"No, I'm going," I whispered back. "Great," he said in a normal tone as he passed out the roast I had made eariler.

After the Dursley's finshed, we cleaned off the table and I started wipping off the table while Harry washed the rest of the dishes. Harry finshed his chores and asked,"You need help mopping?"

I shook my head as I headed to the closet where the mop was kept.

After mopping I walked up stairs and and opened our door to find Harry alseep. I pushe him towards the wall and got in resting my head against his chest. "Love ya sis,"he mumbled wrapping a arm arond me.

"Night," I whispered and a few minutes later I fell into a deep slumber. My dream surrounded two children that were laughing and playing. I felt somthing wrap around me. When I looked over I saw Viktior with his chin on the shoulder and arms wrapped around me.

"I love you, Mrs. Krum," he said in a velvetly voice. "I love you too," I said as my lips leaned towards his.


	5. I Don't Need a Brick to Fly

I woke with a start. 'Just a dream' I reasured myself as I got ready. After I finshed getting dressed I walked over to Harry and said,"Ginny called and said that if you don't get up in two seconds that it's over."

He jumped out of bed and I muttered,"Kidding but the Durlseys need breakfeast." I ran out the door and quickly went into the bathroom to brush my teeth. After my teeth looked spotless I walked quickly downstairs and started making breakfeast.

The Dursleys were talking quietly and I suddenly asked,"Uncle Veron, can you drive use to the Kings Cross station, please?" I saw him look strangly at me but finally anwsered,"Yeah. Whatever."

"Thank you Uncle Veron," I said quietly smiling. Harry and I walked upstairs to get our trunks. "Don't forget the make-up," Harry said looking through his drawers. "Already done," I muttered. Harry knew Malfoy hit me but promised not to tell.

It was love at first. Malfoy just started losing his temper and the brusies got darker and bigger so make-up was the only to find it. I let a few tears fall as I looked at the bottle of conceiler. I fingered the top as Harry watched me.

"Maybe you don't need it this year," he said taking it from me. I shook my head. "I'll try," I said sobbing lightly. "You don't need this brick to fly," he said picking me up and hugging me.

"I know your right but what if he changes," I shrugged breaking his embrace. He didn't say anything and grabbed our bags heading towards the door when I called out,"Sorry."

'I don't need this brick to fly,'I told myself throwing the glass bottle on the floor and watched it shatter into a million peices.

**_The Feast _**

"And now Olivia with fly!" Dumbledore said handing me a mic.

I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly**

**I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Trying to forgive you for abandoning me Praying but I think I'm still an angel away Angel away, yeah strange in a way Maybe that is why I chase strangers away **

**They got their guns out aiming at me But I become near when they aiming at me Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends Somehow they both seem to become one **

**A sea full of sharks and they all see blood They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just summising Win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire**

**I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly**

**Everybody wanna try to box me in Suffocating everytime it locks me in Paint they own pictures than they crop me in But I will remain where the top begins**

**Cause I am not a word, I am not a line I am not a girl that can every be defined I am not fly, I am levitation I represent an entire generation I hear the criticism loud and clear **

**That is how I know that the time is near So we become alive in a time of fear And I aint got no muthaf-cking time to spare Cry my eyes out for days upon days **

**Such a heavy burden placed upon me But when you go hard your nay's become yay's Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's**  
><strong> I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly<strong>

**Get ready for it Get ready for it Get ready for it I came to win Get ready for it Get ready for it I came to win**

** I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly To fly**

I finshed with tears in my eyes. The Hall clapped and cheered as I sat down. I wasn't that hungry so I decied to skip Proffeser's speech and go to bed. I walked up the corriders and suddenly felt that somthing was watching me.

I was sure it was Peves again but didn't stop to see. "What a beautiful song,"Malfoy's voice rang out in the hallway making me fall. "So you decided to cheat on me,"He said walking closer to me as I crawled backwards.

"Sorry, it was a mistake," I whimpered as he grabed my hair. "You are such a horrorible person," He said letting go off my hair and slapped me. "Don't you try to run," he said as I ran for the Fat Lady's portrit.

"I'm Sorry," I wailed as the hallway turned out to be a dead end. "Von't vouch her," a filmar velvet voice rang grabbing Malfoy by the neck and pressed him into the wall.

As Viktor raised his arm to punch Malfoy, Dumbledore seemed to apear out of thin air.

"What happened," he asked looking at my probably red face with bruises starting to form. "Vhis vittle boy vas hitting Olivia," Viktor said realsing Malfoy who fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"Is that ture Olivia,"he asked me as tears of pain fell down my face. "Yes," I sobbed wrapping my arms around myself as if to keep me together. Viktor ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Malfoy I'll deal with you later but Miss Potter and Mr. Krum will join me in the office," Dumbledore said walking towards the center of the castle. Since I was in no condition to walk according to Viktor, he carried me bridle style as he followed the Professer.

"Your not in trouble but I would like to know if why this happened," Professer Dumbledore said sitting down in his favorite chair. "I don't know what I did wrong,"I whispered,"I said sorry but he kept hitting and pushing, he promised to change."

I whimpered as horror filled both mens' expressions. "Alright, but I wil inform your brother-" I cut him off saying,"He knows but he promised not to tell you."

"Alright, but if anyone you know is going through abuse, pyshical or emontiontional you will tell me," he said as Viktor helped me up and we walked out the door.


	6. Your a Dad

"How'd you get here," I asked not bothering to even say hey. "Vumblebore vent a vwl," he said stopping me to hold my cheek. "I've vissed yovu,"he said while he rubbed his thumb in circles gentley across my cheek.

"I missed you too," I said leaning my forehead against his. "Vou've got vomthing to vell me?" he asked raising his eyebrows. "Nope. Nothing new here,"I lied quietly as he suddenly turned away from me.

"Good, I've vot to go," he forced a smile and walked quietly anyway from me as if I had done somthing that changed the world. "Bye," I called as the hallway suddenly crowded with sudents.

I headed towards the Gryffiondor tower with a couple of first years who had heard me sing follow behind me with pieces of parchment and quils out as if I was signing an autographs.

"Puppy loves chowder," I smilied at the Fat Lady as she opened with a,"Finally a poilte person!"

I stepped into the common room and headed towards the dormatriys and turned left with the rest of the girls. "How was your summer Olivia," Hermione asked eveing my stomach.

"I'm not showing, am I?" I whispered as I sat on her bed. "Not much, Harry said you were feeling a bit big in one of his letters and that was a dead give away," she said smiling taking my hands into hers.

"And Viktor..." she said trailing off at the end."Oh, he's here but I think he knows already and when he asked me I shrugged it off," I muttered looking everywhere then her eyes.

"He would want you to tell him yourself," she warned me as she got up and started looking through her trunk. "And let's say you use the cloak and the map that I drop by acciedent in your lap," she said dropping the items into my lap.

"Also you forced the information out of me which was he is staying next to Ravenclaw tower," she countinued pushing me off her bed.

"I'm going to bed," she anounced tucking herself into the red and golden sheets. As soon as the other girls fell alseep I walked into the common room. "Could you open yourself," I asked the back of the portrait.

"Anything for you , love," the Fat Lady said opening the door and letting me out. "Thanks," I muttered pulling the cloak over me and tapped the map and said,"I solemly swear I'm up to no good."

The map lit up in a way and I looked eagerly for Viktor Krumand soon found him. I gracifully made my way through the school my feet so quiet a mouse would be louder.

I ened up at a door and opened it quietly to see Viktor writing in somthing. I carfully waltzed over towards him. I started to read what seemed to be his journal.

_Аз никога не би си помислил, Оливия ще направи това за мен.Не ми казва, че е бременна, е wrost кошмар, което някога съм усеща и аз се чувствам като, ако тя е взела на грижи за себе си бебе.Аз не мисля, че абортът би някога да пресече ума си, все пак аз не я познавам добре.Може би тя ще каже най-скоро и освен нашата вече нестабилна връзка.Слънцето винаги идва след тъмни облаци, или може би има не е слънце на всички._

Good thing I stuided languges in my third year. I could barely make out this handwriting but the words stug me just the same.

_I never would have thought Olivia would do this to me. Not telling me she was pregnant is the wrost nightmare I've ever felt and I feel as if she has taken care of the baby herself. I wouldn't think that abortion would ever cross her mind yet I do not know her well. Maybe she'll tell soon and save our already shaky relationship. The sun always comes after dark clouds or maybe there is no sun at all._

"Boo!" I said making him jump back as I removed the cloak. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you ealier but I was so sacred you'd hate me," I said with a couple of tears falling down me cheeks.

"How'd vou get..."he was shocked but I mean it's not my fault. Ok, it kinda is.

"I really missed you and I'm pregnant, which you already know," I said sitting in his lap. "I've vlways vanted to have vhilren," he countinued putting his arms around me," I've vlways thought vat vhilren were a vircle."

"Really," I said as I started to cry tears of joy. "Of course!" he said as he leaned towards me. As we kissed the moment seemed to last forever.

After he pulled away, I laid down next to him. He did the same and blew out the candle next to him that lit the room.

That night we just slept in each others' arms and snuggled with each other. His snores started after alwhile but I let my thoughts wonder to our future. I wanted a big house with a huge deck that wrapped around the house.

A big yard and a tree in the middle of it so a swing could be put up. A maybe a pool in the back, that would be enough for our family. When Harry and Ginny had kids they could sleep over.

The thoughts of the future countinued for awhile but ended leaving my to a dreamless sleep.

_**Time Skip**_

"Oh my God!" I screamed as Rita Skeeter took photos of me and Viktor. "Viktor quickly sheild me from the flashing lights as he pushed Rita out of the room."I'm so sorry,"I said hugging him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I get all the time,"he laughed picking me up and twirled me around. "May I have this dance,"I asked when he put me down. "It would be my pleasure,"he answered putting one hand on my waist and another intertwined with my hand.

We gracifully waltzed around his room with me laughing.

"I love you,"I said as we finshed and he smiled at me and said the words that I had hoped and dreamed of hearing a man say to me. "I love you too,"Viktor said,"but I'm afraid that your class starts in a hour."

""Bye then, babe!" I called running out of his room and rushed towards the Gyriffendor tower.


	7. 20 Questions

I quickly ran toward my trunk and throw on radom clothes. I stuffed my books into my bag and ran downstairs to get to class early. "Morning Professer,"I gasped as I ran through the doorway.

"I will see to it that you sleep by yourself from now on,"she said looking at me with a light pink tint on her face.

"Professer, you know that I'm... you know," I stuttered quietly blushing a bright red. "Well yes but I hope that tonight that you'll stay in the girls dorm," she said as the rest of the class piled in.

I quickly sat in the front row and tried to look as if I was intrested in the lecture about wand use and news about the flick and twist that we've covered a million times.

The whole day went like that. Me being bored and missing Viktor. When classes ended, it was about four. I ran for Viktor's dorm and just as he opened the door I ran into him.

"I see vou missed me," Viktior laughed giving a peck on the cheek. "I did," I smiled taking his hand as he led us through the halls of the school. "So twins," I said as we walked into the Great Hall.

"I know. How could ve ever be vessed with such a miricle," he said as we sat down at the Gyriffindor table. "Rita Skeeter's new article is here!" I heard a couple of girl's giggle as they walked by us.

"Hey, can I see one?" I asked and one of the third years passed me one.

_It seems that the Potter girl can't stay away from love! Olivia Potter has broken the heart of Ron Weasley and moved onto a star, like herself. Viktior Krum, the youngest man ever to play on a quiditch team, has been hexed with love as Olivia sneaks into his dorm in the Hogwarts' famous castle. Now why would a seventh year student who stuides at a Bulgarian school ever dare to transper to Hogwarts in his seventh year in which he would become a full wizard? Well, let's say there might be a bun in the oven for Olivia Potter! Who's the father, will Krum ever return to his original school, and who will raise Olivia's baby? I promise dream reader, that I will find the answer._

"How in the heck did she find out," I screamed. "Nvow Olivia-" Viktior started to say but I cut him off. "I'm going to kill Harry," I said through clenched teeth as I stood up and marched for the end of the table.

"Olivia stop," he screamed after me as I grabbed Harry's neck. "Who did you tell?" I screamed shaking his neck every time a word came out of my mouth.

Viktior grabbed my waist and pulled my fingers from my brother's neck. "Calm, sweety. Stress is bad for the baby!" he warned while Harry gasped.

"I'm sorry but I saw Malfoy valking to the vomen vat vas in vur room," Viktior said and Ron patted Harry's back.

"I'm sorry," I told Harry as he stopped choking. "Thanks for not killing me," he said and I repiled,"Your welcome."

"Your looking a little round today, Olivia," Panisy sneered at me as she walked by.

"My life is over, offically!" I cried running out of the Great Hall. "Olivia," Viktior yelled after me and as soon as I hit the moving staircases I tripped. I fell and wiped my tears with the back of my hand.

"Sweety, vhat is vrong about veople vnowing?" he asked helping me up and hugging me to his chest.

"My life's always been posted for everyone to see, I'm just so use to people making a quick jugde about me without really finding out what is true and what's not," I muttered quietly.

"Vell, vet vem vink vhat they vant," he said strongly lifting me up and twirling me around.

"You always know what to say to make things better," I cried wrapping my legs around his waist and he carried us back to his dorm. When we got there, he laid me down and said, "I veed to vo send a vowl to my headmaster."

I nodded and he left with a quick peck on my forehead. I curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me against them. My eye lids fluttered for a second and then I saw Viktior smile lazily at me. "What time is it?" I groaned cuddleing myself closer to him.

"It's only seven," he answered kissing me lightly on the lips.

"So are vou having a voy or a girl?" Viktior asked sittling up and pulling me into his lap. "Twins," I answered wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Perfect," he mumbled playing with my hair.

"Well, since we are starting a family, I guess we should learn a little more about each other," I said pulling my face from his neck.

"20 questions," he asked and I nodded. "I go first," I said druming my fingers against my thigh.

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"Bulgaria," he said.

"Favorite sport"

"Quiditch"

"Muggle parents or wizard or both"

"Both, my mother's a muggle"

"Favorite spell"

"_Lumous_"

"Favorite girlfriend"

"You"

"Do you like to read"

"I love to read"

"Write any"

"Yes, I keep a journal"

"Dream job"

"I already have it"

"Worst Class"

"Transfiguration"

"Best Class"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts"

"One word that sums you up"

"Werid"

"What would you rate me"

"10"

"Do you have any dreams"

"7 months till my dream comes true," he said putting a hand on my stomach.

"Do you want a boy or a girl or both"

"One of each or two boys"

"If I miscarriged, would you hate me"

"Never"

"What is your favorite thing to do"

"kiss you"

"What do you do in your spare time"

"think of baby names and I've been reading a pregnancy book"

"What would be your favorite gift on Father's Day"

"You"

"Funny, what's your fave food"

"Pizza"

"Do you love me"

"Yes, I love you"

After he answered his final question, he leaned in and started to kiss me.


End file.
